User talk:VulcanZoar
I appreciate your enthusiasm, but let's be clear about something. That big stupid paragraph? STOP PUTTING IT BACK IN. It's poorly written, factually incorrect and has no place here. If you want to share your opinions about the cartoon, then by all means get a blog somewhere and do it. This claptrap was cut off the Wikipedia page, and was done so with good reason; that doesn't mean you bring it over here and expect that we'll accept it blindly. Your other contributions are minor, but they still added value to the article. This block of text doesn't. If you keep adding it after it's been removed, you're going to be blocked. --buttbutt 16:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) so he speaks So why have you finally decided to contact me only AFTER you put a block? Kind of a cheap shot to do so; before resorting to a block you could have made contact instead of stubbornly competing and ignoring me, but then to put the block and THEN decide to speak to me? that's just plain cowardly I think. It would've been more appropriate to have put a block and kept your trap shut, but what would have been more appropriate would've been to make contact before even thinking of putting a block. Anyways, I would've been happy to discuss any issue regarding the description if you'd have only extended the courtesy, in fact I only wish I knew how to operate the website myself more because I couldn't find a feature to email you or make any contact. I had no means of communicating truly, other than re-posting the description. You, however I was sure had familiarity with the site to know how to contact another user but just decided to ignore me, and then only made contact when it was safe for you to speak out, it's poor character. I am now only able to send this because you sent an email which included a reply button, after pressing it I am now able to type directly to you. In response to your comments of that email- nothing is inaccurate about the description that was submitted so that's a lie. I'd appreciate it if you would stop lying in regards to myself, you can lie about someone else, though I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate it either. Further, nothing in that description was an opinion either, if you thought so highlight it and we will see. If you really were so concerned about inaccuracies then you wouldn't be posting the Hasbro quote, since it was already pointed out to you, TWICE, the inaccuracies of the Hasbro statement. :I'm not "competing" with you - I'm removing bad information from the page. Yes, the Hasbro quote is wrong about the lasers and parachutes, but it's still the official copy the company wrote about the series, which means we can't insert our own asides into it and continue to claim it's from their press release. It's a quote. It doesn't get changed. If you want to learn how Joepedia - or any Wikia site - works, feel free to play around in the sandbox, where you can test out different kinds of edits, and learn how the formatting works. To get in touch with a registered Wikia user, you just need to leave a note on their talk page - which is what I did when you either ignored or didn't bother to read the Resolute talk page. The warning has been over there for quite a while now, and seemed to have worked, until you posted it yet again. I hadn't posted on your talk page before because I expected that even if you were stubborn enough to keep re-adding something that had clearly been removed for a reason, you'd at least read the talk page to see what that reason was. But since you haven't, I could no longer treat you like a capable adult, and had to post an admonishment here. --buttbutt 20:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, well thanks then for that info. "Sandbox" link. But just to reiterate; I gave no opinions in the submitted description nor is any of the information inaccurate in ANY way. So why it was removed is baffling. You could've contacted me earlier but in here thanks for being civilized, I'm actually pleased and surprised. :::Like I said, your other contributions are good - it's just the constant replacing of that huge chunk of text that was the problem. We want involved editors around here, and I have no interest in scaring one off. As for the paragraph itself, I'll break down my objections to it on the Resolute talk page - come on over and weigh in! --buttbutt 05:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Before I even block anybody, what's this about? This certainly isn't as simple a case as an anonymous user pasting "G.I. Joe is Barbie's b****" over and over.--Destron Commander 05:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::It may be nothing, now. VZ seems more open to change than I thought. Apparently I overreacted. --buttbutt 05:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, help me out; where's this RESOLUTE TALK PAGE, give me a link cuz I'm rearing to go! Oh, and I thought you informed me I was BLOCKED for submission of that opening paragraph, that was somewhat misleading of you. :No, I said if you kept doing it, you were GOING to be blocked. But now you seem much more willing to learn, so it's not likely in the immediate future. To get to the talk page, you can either go to the Resolute cartoon page and click the "discussion" tab at the top, follow the link higher up on this very page, or use this link. (ps: don't forget to sign your posts on talk pages using --~~~~ or this button http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200905.2/skins/common/images/button_sig.png at the top of the edit window, so everyone can keep track of the discussions.) --buttbutt 00:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC)